The Darkness in Agrabah
by Stay70573
Summary: A story for Scribbles I's challenge to write a 25 chapter story. each chapter must be exactly  well give or take  300 words and must use the prompt list of 25 words. Jafar's journey to control agrabah with some unsual allies. take the Challenge and RNR!
1. Chapter 1

Shadows:

Night had fallen over Agrabah, and all was tranquil, save for a tall man slithering around in the poor part of the city under the darkness. As the man moved along the buildings his eyes darted back and forth ensuring he was not being followed. He eventually found what he wanted and slowly opened a hidden door, creeping in and silently shutting it. As the man turned and descended the damp and dimly lit stairway a gravelly voice emitted from his shoulder.

"Jafar, what are we doing here? Why aren't we back at the palace? Seriously, why are we here?"

"Patience Iago, Patience. What I seek will come as we enter the darkness. The shadow shall be our cover and our ally. No one shall see us so-"

"There's a surprise! I'm going to die, from that surprise! Who knew that the shadows conceal you! What a- MRPPHFFPH!"

Jafar clamped Iago's beak shut with his fingers, glaring at the struggling parrot.

"SILENCE! Unless you'd prefer to be back in the palace having that idiot Sultan shoving crackers down your beak!"

Iago, who had up to this point been obnoxious and loud, became silent and respectful, his eyes filled with fear. Jafar smirked and slowly released the parrot's beak. The duo continued down the stairway for a few more minutes until Iago spoke up again, minus the obnoxious tone.

"So who are we meeting?"

Jafar looked at Iago.

"The usual suspects. Who else would we be seeing at this time of night?"

Iago rolled his eyes and was about to speak when they passed through an archway portal and in an instant appeared in a dimly lit room. As soon as Jafar entered many shadowy figures turned and stared.

"Look who decided to show up! Good to see ya Jaffy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ugghhh Zero is a tough one to do, so please accept that I am posting Realm as well to compensate

* * *

><p>Zero:<p>

"Hades. Nice to see you."

Jafar looked at the flaming deity and nodded before turning to the rest of the assembled crowd and bowed.

"Apologies for being late, I have almost zero time one my hands since I had to talk with that miserable chump sultan. Anyways, allow me to introduce an acquaintance, someone who can help us with friends on the other side."

Everyone in the room, including Iago, looked at Jafar with a quizzical look. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Jafar and from it sprung a tall, lanky, man with a cane and top hat. The new guy made a bowing gesture, removing his top hat, revealing a mess of black hair.

"_Au chante_. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. How ya'll doin?"

The crowd simply raised an eyebrow. Facilier extended his hand to Hades, which the god slowly took.

"Were I a bettin' man, and I'm not, I'd wager I was in the presence of a Grecian god!"

Hades leaned over to the figure next to him and mock whispered to him.

"James, this REMARKABLE gentleman just guessed who I am."

The one named James began to snicker. Facilier simply ignored the comment and lazily tossed a card in front of Hades. As Hades looked and saw the card was a picture of a slightly cartoonish version of him the Doctor began to toss a card to each of the group.

"I see; James Hook, feared pirate captain of the seven seas. Scar, a bitter brother who wants the throne. Oogie Boogie, a mean o sac o' bugs, itchin' to get a holiday."

"You got that right! CATCH!"

A pair of dice suddenly appeared out of the dark. Facilier caught the flying dice then looked at them and smirked.

"Sorry bug boy, SNAKE EYES!"


	3. Chapter 3

Realm:

As Dr. Facilier began to talk to the three female members, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, and Grimhilde, Iago looked at Jafar and whispered to him.

"Jeez Jafar, where'd ya dig this bozo up?"

Jafar simply shushed him and turned to the Doctor, who was shamelessly flattering the trio of women.

"Facilier, if you've quite finished with your shenanigans, you informed me you had a plan of action so we may take control of our respective realms?"

Facilier turned and grinned at Jafar.

"Yes, yes, does it hurt to have a little fun? Don't answer that. Now,"

Facilier turned to the assembled villains and made a wide beckoning motion. A weird green and purple glow emitted from behind him and a portal appeared.

"Come on, won't join a poor sinner in his quest for power, glory and wealth?"

As Facilier stepped into the portal the other villains looked at Hades who shrugged.

"Ehh, might as well go and see what this plan is."

One by one the villains slowly stepped into the portal, the last one being Hades himself. On the other side was an eerie voodoo center, with masks and other odd objects filling it.

"Now, my plan is to gather an assembled crowd of villains, some you, Hades, have yet to gather. And I plan on doing so with my Friends on the Other Side!"

Suddenly the Masks began to grin, showing rows of sharp teeth. The other gasped save for Hades, who yawned with boredom. Suddenly the Doctor appeared in front of Hades.

"DON'T YOU DISRESPECT ME LITTLE MAN! DON'T YOU DERIGATE OR DERIDE! You're in my realm now, not you're realm, and I got Friends on the Other Side."

Hades simply shrugged.

"Alright, we're in. So which villains we going after?"

Facilier began to grin.

"Everyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start I owe Ditzy Minx the BIGGEST apology EVER. I've recently had to focus heavily on my schoolwork, or I fear I will not be accepted into University :( If you want Ditzy, you can smack me if you ever see me, I hope you can forgive me.

As for the stories I write, I rarely get time to write but I had some down time, so I wanted to upload this and another chapter, as well as another chapter of the Darkest Evil (SOON! PROMISE!) It won't be updated weekly but i'll try, its just getting harder now.

* * *

><p>Castle:<p>

Jafar slowly stepped out of the portal Facilier had created for him. Iago, who was perched on Jafar's shoulder, looked scoured at the bleak and barren wasteland before turning to Jafar and giving him a disgusted look.

"Jeez, which chump lives in THIS dump? It smells worst than those stale crackers that fool feeds me!"

Jafar looked at Iago and shrugged.

"I believe this is the lair of the "Horned King". He's said to be a mighty Lich ruler who has the power to bring back the dead. Hades doesn't like him much but he is powerful."

Iago groaned but said nothing as Jafar began a small trek towards a decrepit castle in the background. As they neared the drawbridge Jafar looked at the castle and shook his head. It was in shambles, the drawbridge being down and partly decayed, the stones smashed and damaged, and moss had grown everywhere. He carefully walked over the bridge and entered the castle halls. Jafar was about to continue when heard a creepy cackling echoing the halls.

"WELL! GUESTS! SIRE WILL BE PLEASED!"

Jafar looked around until he saw a little green imp cackling next to a figure standing at the end of the hall. The figure slowly grabbed the little imp by the throat and strangled it for a bit before dropping the green thing.

"I am the Horned King, What do you seek?"

Jafar bowed slowly.

"I am Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah and emissary to Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hades seeks to create an army, one which we would than use to control this universe, and he requests your assistance."

The Horned King pondered for a minute before nodding.

"Very well, I shall join you. But how shall we get there?"

Jafar slowly pulled a voodoo talisman Facilier gave him and used it, opening a portal in front of him. Jafar grinned.

"After you my liege."


	5. Chapter 5

Sky

After encountering and recruiting the Horned King, Hades rewarded Jafar with a beautiful black, red, and gold silk carpet. Hades, however, smirked and showed Jafar its true power. Jafar looked in awe at the floating carpet. Hades kept smirking.

"Aight, Jaffy, buddy, I need you to go a place called Germany to recruit a lady named Gothel to our cause. She's old, but don't her looks surprise you. Afterwards I need you to go to France to seek the man known as Gaston. He's a moron, but promises of power go far. I'd help ya out, but ya see I have this teensy little problem with this green skinned vixen who's giving me a hard time. Anyways off ya go."

Jafar slowly sat on the carpet and within a few seconds he was up in the air. Jafar remained silent for a while until Iago broke the silence.

"So how are things with the Sultan?"

Jafar shook his head.

"The blundering fool couldn't touch his toes without me showing him! He soon will fall, and I shall be ruler!"

"What would that make me?"

Jafar looked at Iago. He really hadn't thought about it until this point. Iago was a loyal follower.

"We will know when the time comes."

At last the duo arrived at an isolated tower. Jafar hopped off the carpet and told Iago to wait for him. He entered the doorway and looked around at the dark room. Suddenly a slender woman appeared holding a frying pan appeared.

"What do you want?"

Jafar narrowed his eyes and spoke slowly.

"I am Jafar, and I seek the one known as Gothel. Is she here?"

The lady tightened her grip on the frying pan.

"Ya, I'm here, what do you want?"

Jafar looked a bit surprised. This woman looked about 30. Hades said she would be old.

"My ally Hades wishes to make an army, and requests your services. He offers great rewards. Come and I shall show you."

Jafar took the talisman and whistled to Iago and the carpet to come. He opened the portal and motioned for Gothel to go first. She looked skeptical but slowly walked in.


End file.
